


A Prince's Desires

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is lord of a massive estate and Sollux is one of his employees. This might have more chapters it might not but for once Eridan isn't pathetic or bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Desires

"Sol, just what brings you to my bedchambers at this hour?" Eridan Ampora knew exactly what brought the him to his bedchambers. Sollux Captor was his newest gardener. As the head of a massive estate the Lord Ampora was rather picky about both his staff and how his flowers were being tended. He'd pinned a freshly picked blossom to his clothes every morning, sometimes plucking a second in the evening to replace it if he was entertaining company or throwing a party.

"I thought you might want some company sir." The yellowblood kept his eyes to the floor, his head bowed slightly to be respectful until the seadweller approached him to tilt his face gently up for a brief kiss. This wasn't his first visit to his master's chambers. The first time had been an accident.

\----

Sollux had just been hired and was looking for the entrance to the attic to retrieve something for a member of the the house staff. He had mistaken the corridor to the master's chambers for the one leading to the attic.

By the time he'd realized his error Eridan had already heard someone in his bedchambers and had summoned him into the bathroom. The yellowblood obediently entered. While his current opinion of his employer was that he was a prick like all his past employers, he'd been a fair one so far. Fairer than the last one anyway.

The seadweller was in a large clam shaped tub made of what looked to be some sort of smooth white crystal. He was reclining in it and sipping a deep red wine from a rather intricately decorated goblet. He didn't look at Sollux at first and seemed to be looking at the oceanic scene portray in the designs. His servant had a clear view of his whole body from where he stood.

Sollux tried not to look at anything lower than his head but the movement of the his gills in the clear water kept catching his eyes as they opened and closed. A little lower there was something else purple slipping in and out of his field of vision. Something else moving.

"What brings you to my bedchambers, Captor I believe it is?" He swirled the deep red liquid a bit, both his reflection and Sollux's visible in the angle he held it. "I hired you to tend my flowers not invade my chambers unannounced." His voice carried that thick seadweller accent but he kept his tone low and neutral. The yellowblood couldn't tell if he was upset or what and Eridan liked it that way.

"I was asked to get something from the attic but I guess I took a wrong turn. It won't happen again sir. I'm sorry for the intrusion." Sollux tried not scowl when he saw Eridan smirking. He probably found his lisp amusing. 

"You let the house staff order you to fetch something?" He shook his head and chuckled a bit causing Sollux to raise an eyebrow. "My dear boy you don't have to follow the orders of the house staff, only my own and those of the other groundskeepers. You aren't their servant." He tsked softly and took another sip of his wine.

Sollux felt his cheeks burn yellow with shame. He tucked this bit of information away and swore never to do any tasks for the butler again unless it came from the master himself. "I didn't know." He half stammered and cursed himself for the deeper shade it brought on. 

"You could have asked me." He smiled at him and looked him up and down for a moment. "You seem like you could use a little down time. Join me Captor, have some wine." He ran a hand over his hair to smooth it a bit, the purple streaks never seemed to fade and made Sollux wonder if he redid them often or if they were natural. He hesitated, eyeing the door and then Eridan's face. The seadweller only smiled wider. "You are of course free to go if that is your wish Sollux, that wasn't an order. It was a friendly overture. I will think no more or less of you no matter what you might decide. This isn't me being your master, this is me being another troll and deciding you might be good company."

He began to unbutton his shirt. "Yes s-" 

"Eridan, if you are joining me. I told you this is me being another troll and not your master. You aren't my servant right not nor I your master." He refilled his goblet and picked up a second to fill for Sollux. He watched him undress out of the corner of his eye and smirked a bit more. He was thin, probably a little too thin, he would see that he filled out a bit more. The double horns were intriguing though he soon saw that was the only thing he had more of. Same six grub scars, same single bulge and nook in that shade of mustard or piss as some called it. Gold he decided was a better way to put it. A gold that complemented his own purple rather well.

"Alright, Eridan." He took the offered goblet and took a tentative sip. It was slightly sweet and felt strange in his throat. It left a slightly warm sensation in his stomach. He laid back in the tub and enjoyed how the smooth surface of the stone felt on his skin. The water was cool but comfortably so. 

"Never had wine or never had any good wine?" He took a deep inhale of it to enjoy his own to the fullest before taking another drink. "I enjoy a good couple of glasses when I feel like having a soak." His gills weren't moving now though his bulge was still visible as he reclined. He caught Sollux looking at them. "Your presence in the water had no impact don't worry. I'm just finished cleaning them out. I really need to take a trip out to my home by the sea and do some swimming. Adding sea salt to the water just isn't the same so I didn't even bother with it tonight."

Sollux took another drink. The goblet in his hand he couldn't have bought with half a year's pay if he understood what it was made of and yet here he was drinking wine, good wine, out of it with his master. "Is that a thing you have to do often? The gills I mean."

"At least once a week to be sure everything is kept in shape and working properly. I mean it is very important for me to do it since these are a way i breathe." He set the goblet down and reclined in the water, letting it cover the fins on his neck. They twitched a bit and Sollux blushed a little. He shook it off and blamed it on the wine even though he hadn't even finished his first cup. He wasn't even sure why he had gotten in the tub with the seadweller in the first place.

"Do you always invite strangers into your bath?" Sollux wasn't sure if he was trying to get kicked out or just testing his limits or maybe the alcohol was just making him blurt shit out. He looked away, a little worried about the reaction that would get him. Blood castes don't stop being a thing when you're naked and drinking wine. He turned to apologize but his cheek was cupped and the seadweller's lips pressed to his own.

"You're very amusing Sol. Very daring. I like that. I enjoy people willing to challenge me." He stroked the yellowblood's cheek a bit more before kissing him again. He ran a hand over his bony shoulders and let his claws run lightly and teasingly down the younger troll's spine.

Sollux set his goblet down on the edge with Eridan's and leaned closer. The purpleblood smelt slightly fishy but not in a bad way. It was more like ocean spray or how one might smell after a day in the water among the marine life. His lips were slightly rough and he tasted of wine and salt and Sollux found himself getting nearer every time they met. He didn't resist when light presses on his lower back and hips urged him into his master's lap. He reciprocated when a bulge touched his over. 

Eridan pulled him fully into his lap and let their bulges intertwine. They moved their hips into each other to add even more friction as the brightly colored tentacles between their legs squeezed and rubbed into each other, their genetic material beginning to stain the water as their bulges dripped with pre and their nooks became wet with need and heated. 

Sollux quivered with both need and anticipation. He'd touched himself, very few trolls would admit it but plenty had done, but it was nothing compared to these sensations. He pressed a kiss to Eridan's lips to stifle a moan that tried to escape him when the seadweller rubbed the tip of his bulge against his nook. 

"Do you want me inside you Sol? Would you like that?" The seadweller smirked slightly and bit the nails of his left hand short. He didn't even wait for the needy nod before he was slipping fingers into Sollux's warm and wet entrance to press, rub, and tease the tender yellow flesh into stretching for his bulge. 

"Fuck yes, take me. Take me Ed." The shortening of his own name made the older troll chuckle and Sollux scowl but lips met his own and a bulge began to slip into his slightly aching nook and all was forgiven in favor of more contact and more friction. 

Eridan gripped the landweller's bulge and let it thread through his fingers before he began to squeeze carefully and work the tender appendage with his hand. His own was currently occupied in wriggling within Sollux and getting in as deeply as he could, the tip searching for the tender nerves that would make the other male cry out in white hot bliss.

And cry out he did. He trembled and muttered incoherently as his body tried to regain focus after that hit of near too intense feeling his nervous system has just taken. He didn't even protest when Eridan shifted them and he ended up laying comfortable in one of the ridges of the clam shaped tub, a gently hand holding his head above the water while the other worked his bulge over. He began to met the seadweller's hips as he he was thrust down into.

"Feels really fucking good Sol." The glasses he wore for either looks or need, no one had ever been sure, were askew as he moved. He drew his bulge out until it was almost completely out of him before slamming back down. The thrusts became harder and more frequent the louder the troll under him became until his partner in this nighttime dance cried out and colored the water yellow. Eridan continued to thrust as Sollux tightened himself around the other in response to the heightened sensitivity of his own. The slight closing of his legs and tightening of his nook soon added purple to the water turning it a murky pinkish color.

Sollux trembled from the sensation of both his climax and the one inside him. He felt the seadweller slide out and expected to be left in the water when he felt the other draw away but he heard the drain being let out and Eridan lifted him carefully out of the water. He was laid out on a bench and worked over gently with a towel before being eased into a soft black robe, Eridan pulling on a purple one. He was carried out of the bathroom with ease and laid out on the plush couch in the room, the taller seadweller laying gently down on top of him, letting Sollux's chin rest on his shoulder, a fin gently pressed into his cheek. He couldn't help smiling softly at the protective gesture and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. 

"This can't be the only time you come to see me Sol, you know that now right?" He spoke softly but firmly to the younger troll and let his warm breath ghost against his chest, the robe being slightly open on them both so that some skin could meet as they relaxed in their post mating bliss.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
